Thomas Mittelwerk
Thomas Mittelwerk, or Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, is the President and Chief Technologist of the Hanso Foundation. A hidden video by Rachel Blake as part of the Lost Experience mentions that Mittelwerk is "behind everything" and that there is no record of him attaining a degree at any institution in the world. More images of Mittelwerk reveal that he limps and has a ponytail. Bio En tant que président et à la tete du département technologie de la Fondation Hanso, Dr. Werner Mittelwerk sert humblement en tant que bras droit et conseiller en chef d'Alvar Hanso. Né en Australie, Mittelwerk's early years instilled a work ethic that has helped fuel The Hanso Foundation's engine of progress for over twenty years. Losing his mother to rare genetic disorder at a young age, Mittelwerk dedicated himself to become the world's foremost authority on biology and genetics. At eighteen, still pursuing at CalTech, Alvar Hanso personally drafted him to join The Hanso Foundation. In his role as President of The Hanso Foundation, Mittelwerk's leadership has ensured prodigious contributions to numerous scientific disciplines, all in the name of insuring a better future for the whole of humanity." -from www.thehansofoundation.org Video du Sri Lanka Mittelwerk apparait sur la video de Hansoexposed.com. Dans la partie de la vidéo le concernant, il semble qu'on le voit montrer la vidéo d'orientation du projet DHARMA à un groupe de personnes. Transcript from the Video ''Bad Twin'' Book Info In Chapter 23 of Bad Twin, in an apparent new change on the board at Widmore Corporation, Alvar Hanso was replaced by Mittelwerk. Mittelwerk is described as "sneaky... got ideas and ambition... everything but morals and conscience." In Chapter 39, board members of the Widmore Corporation thought fellow board-member Mittelwerk as "dangerous...ambitious and brilliantly two-faced, a man acting out an agenda all his own." Fake Credentials? Persephone revealed a transcript from 'CalTech' that suggests Mittelwerk never attended CalTech and that he might not even be a real doctor. Over the transcript, she writes: Additional Info commercial.]] ]] * Mittelwerk was a large underground facility built by the Nazis that was staffed with prisoners transferred from concentration camps. The conditions were horrific and thousands of prisoners died due to malnutrition, disease, exhaustion or hanging (by camp guards). The site is where Hitler ordered the V-2 missile to be built, it being the first missile or vehicle to pass the sound barrier. * There is no one listed in any U.S., German or Austrian phonebook named Mittelwerk. The only other association on the Internet, other than the Lost Experience Game, is the underground facility from WWII. * In order to unlock the CalTech transcript, the user must go to Mittelwerk's bio after viewing Sublymonal.com. A login box appears over his bio, and if you type in the password, the bio will appear to read: "Dr. Werner Mittelwerk humbly serves as Alvar Hanso's right hand and 'heir apparent.'" * Mittelwerk can be translated as "central work," perhaps indicating his importance in The Hanso Foundation. * Quote from the IGA section of thehansofoundation.org Website: "If it is man's outward journeys that have brought us to this precarious place in time, it is the inward journey that will set us free." (This quote would seem to have moral, even soulful, implications, as well as a genetic-scientific meaning.) * Appears on a short commercial through The Lost Experience promoting The Hanso Foundation on July 12th. ** Says 'spirited debate' is the cornerstone of the Hanso Foundation philosophy. ** Appears to have no problems using either his right or left arm, he uses both his hands when talking. * Shares the importance of broadband on broadbandstories.com on July 14th. ** Calls Hanso Foundation a 'godsend'. ** Appears that his right arm is immobile and he never removes his right hand from his pocket. ** Says that communication is a company's 'life blood' ** Also says that communication can "literally mean the difference between life and death" Theories * Mittelwerk has forced out Alvar Hanso as the head of the Hanso Group/Foundation. * Mittelwerk's message on the Hanso Phone Line says he will be unreachable for 3 weeks. This is the same amount of time as the tour of duty in The Pearl, according to the Pearl Orientation Video. * His picture is the only one that is not a stock-photo. ** So far, an actor playing Mittelwerk has appeared in the Rachel Blake videos and Hanso commercials, and it can be assumed that the same actor appeared in three voice recordings featuring Mittelwerk *** Although, one of the recordings was entirely in Korean, and it is unknown who the actor is playing Mittelwerk, and if he can speak Korean or not. * Maybe when he forced Hanso out, he ignored the existence of the DHARMA Initiative. The scientists left on the island (The Others) have gone completely insane in the meantime. * Mittelwerk is Him. ** Mittelwerk took over the Hanso Foundation and remade the DHARMA Initiative into the ruthless Others, installing himself as Him. ** Mittelwerk is on the Island ** Mittelwerk is going to the Lost Island, as noted in one of Rachel Blake's posts. He is taking a ship created by Mr. Paik to "an island near the equator" to begin the Spider Protocol, which is only suitable on this mysterious island mentioned by Rachel Blake. * The quote under Mittelwerk's bio picture stated, "Science has laid bare the tools of change. It is the responsibility of a trusted few to shepherd humanity to a greater future". Mittelwerk is connected to Jack Shepherd somehow, or maybe even Christian Shephard? * Werner could also be a reference to Werner syndrome, a genetic disease (on chromosome 8) that causes premature aging and death, which could be consistent with Mittelwerk's role in the Hanso Foundation's Life Extension Project. Werner syndrome is recessive, meaning it is unlikely that Mittelwerk himself has the disease, however he does look somewhat older than the early to mid-40's implied by the Hanso Foundation website. ** This may also be referenced by Mittelwerk's mother dying of a rare genetic disorder, as mentioned in his bio. * Werner is possibly a reference to Wernher von Braun, the German rocketry pioneer who was the lead designer of the V-2 rocket. A fictionalized Wernher von Braun, "Professor von Braun" is a leading character in the 1950s sci-fi dystopia film Alphaville, as written and directed by Jean-Luc Godard. The film--with its consideration of totalitarianism, the role of emotion in confronting "the modern," the inevitable failures of utopias and the potential diabolical uses of computers--would seem to echo some of the tropes of Lost. * Werner might also be a reference to Werner Erhard (of the EST training). Erhard was a used-car salesman who went on to found EST which survives in a different form today. * In Rachel Blake's video of Mittelwerk he walked with a limp as it appeared his leg was stiff. He may have a prosthetic leg. ** Could this be related to the prosthetic arm that Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund appears to show in the Swan Orientation Film, or to Ray Mullen. * Mittelwerk is Valenzetti. Both of them have a doctorate (of which is unknown), yet none of them have any records of them ever attending any institutions! * Mittelwerk has control over all of the Hanso Foundation and all its leading personnel. In Rachel Blake's second Italy post, she let us hear he has control over the decisions of Peter Thompson. Mittelwerk, Thomas Mittelwerk, Thomas